Time of Peace
by Fangirling258
Summary: Mr Satan was never the man who defeated Cell. It was always the mysterious delivery boy, now known as the golden fighter. Seven years after his father's death, Gohan attends Orange Star High School and meets new friends, one of whom is a fighter training to become even stronger than the gold fighter, though she still has a lot to learn before doing so.
1. Chapter 1 - Cell Defeated

Ch 1 - Cell Defeated

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" 11 year old Gohan shouts as the rage of his father's recent death consumes him, countering the power of the monster Cell's Kamehameha wave. The two beams of light collide, throwing World Champion Hercule Satan, his pupils, and the news crew back a couple feet into the few still-standing rocks, knocking them unconscious.

"No! I'm perfect! You can't beat me!" Cell shouts as he channels more energy into his wave. Gohan yells out, doing the same.

 _Come on Gohan! Give it everything you got. Don't hold back. The Earth will be fine!_ Goku's voice echoes in his son's head. _You can't let Cell win!_

 _I won't let you down_ , _dad_ Gohan thinks back as he pushes harder, putting everything he has into his kamehameha wave.

"NOOOOOO," Cell exclaims as every last one of his cells are consumed by the blast. Gohan falls to his knees, exhausted, his hair and eyes turning back to their original black color.

 _Silence_.

The Z-fighters wait, trying to sense Cell's ki once again. _Nothing_.

Half an hour passes with no threats surfacing. The battle is over. Cell is dead.

* * *

The Z-fighters fly the injured and the dead to Kami's lookout as Hercule, his pupils, and the news crew gain consciousness. Hercule sits up, a confused look on his face.

"What happened?" The black haired announcer asks, rubbing the part of his head that hit the rock. "And where is Cell?"

Hercule looks up, seeing nothing but the sun and clouds. "I don't know. Maybe those shiny people beat him up after that blue light."

"Incredible! Mr. Satan, do you know who those people were?" The reporter asks in his famous announcer voice.

"I have no idea, but I think they'll just come back when we need them again."

The reporter looks to the sky, where the group of people flew in before the Cell Games. "I guess so…" he sighs in disappointment.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I know this chapter is pretty short, but I'll just let you guys know ahead of time that the rest are relatively long. This first chapter was just for you all to get a sense of what happened, a prologue if you will. And to be honest, I never really liked Mr Satan's attitude when he takes credit for everything in the anime, so I just changed it. Hope it didn't make any of you guys too mad.**

 **Thanks so much for trying my fanfic out. This is my first one and I'm kinda new to this. If you see anything I have to do to improve on in my writing, feel free to review. I'll try to update as often as I can. :)**

Episode(s) used:

DBZ S6E178


	2. Chapter 2- The Golden Fighter Emerges

**Hey, I'm back!**

 **I had time on my hands so I figured another chapter was in order. I was really surprised by how many people read my story in the first few hours it was published. I honestly thought it wasn't that good, but hey, you guys liked it, so I guess I'll keep on going. :) Thanks so much to those people who reviewed, especially Lord22. I'm really thankful for your constructive criticism and I'll try to keep those tips in mind. This chapter I plan to make longer than the first, so hopefully there's enough detail this time around.**

 **Also, a shoutout to my new followers. Love y'all! Thanks so much for showing interest in my story. I'll try not to disappoint you guys!**

 **Now that that's all said and done, on with the second chapter of** _ **Time of Peace.**_

Chapter 2- The Golden Fighter Emerges

Seven years have passed since the Cell Games… and since Goku's death. Hercule Satan has won every Martial Arts Tournament since, making him the wealthiest and the most well known man in the world, other than the mysterious golden fighter who defeated Cell and saved the World. Gohan, now a full grown high-school demi-saiyan, walks out of his house in his original black-haired form.

"Bye mom! Gotta go to school!"

"Bye Gohan! Have a good first day and stay safe… and try to stay out of trouble," his mother, Chichi states, walking out of the house with a 6-year old Goten at her heels.

"Gohan! Come back soon, okay? Don't be gone too long!" Goten shouts as Gohan calls nimbus and climbs on. Gohan gives Goten that Son smile, all too familiar to Chichi, and takes off towards Orange Star High School. Chichi stares in the direction Gohan went, tears starting to form in her eyes as Nimbus's trail fades away.

"Oh Goku…" she says wistfully as she remembers the time when her husband was alive. _Gohan is growing up so fast, and becoming so much like you._ She remembers the time when they were little, him popping out of the apple tree and her kneeling near the river. _You were always so happy and innocent. I wish you were here with us now. It's not the same without you._

Meanwhile, Gohan fast approaches Orange Star High School in the heart of Golden City, named after the mysterious golden fighter. Gohan smiles a little as he lands in front of the welcome sign. _If only they knew…,_ he thinks as he looks at his watch. Thirty minutes until school starts. _That's plenty of time._ He starts walking toward his school with the light brown satchel he brought with him slung around his shoulder.

After a couple miles in the city, he hears sirens. Then there's yelling and a gunshot. He turns his head to the noises and takes of at a supersonic speed, getting to the scene in under a minute. It was a bank robbery, and all the men were walking out carrying with them bags of stolen money and each pointing a firearm at the few police cars that are parked outside. The police are cowering behind their vehicles. Gohan rolls his eyes and ducks into a nearby alley, taking off his satchel and placing it on the ground. There is a flash of yellow light and he emerges again, in his super saiyan form. _Perhaps in this form nobody would know it's me and I also won't get in trouble with mom._ With that thought in mind, his physical image disappears as he dives into the scene.

All on a sudden, time seems as if it had slowed, or rather Gohan is going faster than the eye could see. He runs for the first robber, taking his gun from him, while being careful not to pull the trigger. He empties the barrel and goes on to the next two. In what seems to a normal person like the blink of an eye, Gohan had disarms the bank robbers, leaving them confused and empty handed. He places the guns in the police officers' hands. Then, after the initial shock had passed, the robbers turn sharply towards their truck where their partner is waiting with the truck's engine already started. The driver quickly steps on the accelerator as Gohan disappears and reappears right in front of the bank, his palm out in front of him. He yells loudly and a gust of wind in released, headed straight for the escaping truck, causing it to tip over from the force of the blow. The now-standing police stare, stunned at what just happened. They look back to where they last caught a glimpse of the man who took out the robbers, only to find that he disappeared. _Who is he?_

Meanwhile, Gohan, in his original state once again, peaks out of the alley with his bag slung over his shoulder. He looks at the scene in front of him: a maximum of five police officers arresting the scratched bank robbers with many onlookers taking in the scene, trying to comprehend what just happened. Then, a girl talking to one of the officers - a girl with a loose white shirt, 2 long, black pigtails in her hair, and the same button Gohan is required to wear to school. The police officer is pointing at the button.

"He had one of those things I think," Gohan's keen ears hear.

"Huh? Everyone at school is required to wear this thing," the girl replies.

 _School…_ Gohan's mind repeated. _School…_ Gohan's eyes widen as realization hits him. _I'm gonna be late!_ Gohan rushes off, leaving a gust of wind and a cloud of dust in his wake, nobody even seeing him leave.

 **And that's the end of chapter 2. Just for future reference, I will** _ **not**_ **be releasing chapters every day. I just did it this time 'cause I wanted a break from my school work. Writing for me is just a good way to unwind after a long, tough day.**

 **But in any case, hope you guys liked it and feel free to leave a review! I'm always open to suggestions on how the story will go and feedback on my writing. Thanks for reading!**

 **One more thing: I had it in my notes to mention this. Seven years have passed, meaning that Gohan has grown seven years older since his appearance in the cell games. Therefore, he's changed and nobody recognizes him as the mysterious gold fighter that defeated Cell. As of now, they just see him as a teenage boy with blond, spiky hair and amazing powers who comes in to help them fight crime.**

DBZ S7E185


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome to School, Gohan!

**Hey, I'm glad you guys like my story. I guess that means I'm doing something right for once. :)**

 **Just a few things I'd like to address before we get this show on the road:**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been trying to study for finals and also balancing that out with lessons and the next chapter… anyway, hope you guys can forgive me.**

 **First off, to Guest, thank you for your input. It's a really good idea and I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. Yes, Videl should see Gohan in action soon, but based on how slowly events are playing out so far I have a feeling that won't happen until a few more chapters are released. Stay in tune though! I'll be working on it.**

 **Then, to Lord22, thanks for continuing to review on my story. It means a lot to me. I'm glad my writing has improved between the first and the second chapters, and I hope to improve it even more. As for Gohan's super saiyan form, yes, it definitely should still make a media sensation, and perhaps I'll add that in the next chapter (if I can fit it in, that is). If not though, I'm sure it'll show up sometime soon. I just couldn't fit it into this one because the chapter already felt too long when I was writing beforehand. I hope that's fine with you.**

 **Okay, so now that the responses are done, back to the story!**

Chapter 3 - Welcome to School, Gohan!

Once Gohan sees the school, he slows down to what is to him a slow jog. He enters the principal's office as the bell rings, hoping to find out which class he is supposed to go to. It's the middle of the semester at his new school, after all. The principal greets Gohan with a friendly smile as Gohan steps in, handing over his schedule. He offers to lead Gohan to his homeroom class.

When the two arrive at the entrance, everyone is inside already, talking with their friends. They see the professor about to walk in when she catches a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye. She turns to see a new student and the principal.

"Good morning Principal," the professor greets. She turns to Gohan, "and you must be my new student, Son Gohan."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll leave him in your hands," the principal says to the professor. "Son Gohan, I welcome you to Orange Star High School and wish you luck on your first day of school." He turns around and heads back to his office.

"Thank you sir," Gohan calls after the principal. The principal raises in hand with his elbow bent, acknowledging that he heard Gohan. Once the principal rounds the corner, the professor turns to face Gohan.

"Son Gohan, wait here while I introduce you to the class. They may be wondering what is taking me so long." Gohan nods as she enters the classroom, leaving the door open behind her.

A few minutes pass. Then, "We have a new student with us today," Gohan hears the teacher say once she reaches the center of the room, "He has scored perfect scores on all his entrance exams. You all could learn a few things from him." Gohan laughs on the inside. _She thinks so highly of me. I wonder how long_ _this will last_.

"Son Gohan?" The professor signals. Gohan comes out of his thoughts and slowly enters the classroom.

"Hi, I'm Son Gohan. It's nice to meet you all," he says, reaching the teacher and facing the class. Someone yells "nerd" in the back of the room and there's snickering. Gohan just smiles.

"Gohan, go ahead and find a seat," the professor states as she takes a textbook out of the bag lying on the desk.

Gohan looks around for a while until a bubbly blonde girl with short pixie cut hair stands up, offering a chair next to her.

"Oh, thank you," Gohan calls out to her as he climbs the stairs to the end seat near the back next to the blonde. As he reaches his seat, the professor starts the lesson: _Open your textbooks to page_ …

"Hey," the blonde whispers to him, "I'm Erasa. Those two sitting behind me are my friends Videl and Sharpner."

Gohan looks past Erasa curiously and sees a boy with long, blond hair, wearing a purple tank to show his large, defined muscles, sitting three chairs away with his feet up on the desk and his arms crossed over his chest. Then Gohan's eyes wander to look at the girl Erasa mentioned, sitting two chairs away with two black pigtails and a loose white shirt. Gohan pales. _That's the same girl I saw earlier with that police_ _officer_! The girl looks to Gohan at the sound if her name, not seeing his change in complexion, and smiles briefly before returning to face the professor.

"So what brings you to Golden City, other than its famous name of course, that and the world martial arts champion living here. Oh! Did you know Videl is his daughter?"

Gohan tries his best to look impressed. "Really? That's cool."

"You bet it is. So did your parents find jobs around here? I don't think I've seen you around before," Erasa continues.

"Oh, I don't live here. My mom takes care of me and my brother at our house in the 439 mountain area."

"The 439 mountain area?! That's like a 5-hour drive from here! How do you even get here in time?"

Gohan internally kicks himself. _Man, I have to be careful with what I tell people_. _Now they're gonna think_ _I'm crazy for going to school here_. Gohan tries to think of an answer to Erasa's question so that he can seem at least a little sane.

"I fly. It takes up less time," Gohan finally replies, aware of his wording this time _. That seems general enough to work. It's not like I told her how I fly._

Erasa nods, accepting the explanation. Gohan mentally breathes a sigh of relief. Then, the girl sitting two seats away, Videl, butts into the conversation, having heard the whole thing.

"Your family must be pretty loaded if they'll let you fly here and back every day just for school," she states, surprised and with a hint of question in her voice, as if asking _how could you be so rich, living in the middle of nowhere?_

Gohan laughs at the comment. "We don't use public airfare. That's too expensive. He just get our supplies from our connections in capsule corp," he comments, thinking of Bulma.

Videl's expression turns into one of shock. "You have connections in capsule corp? How? They must be pretty high up if they're able to just give your family a jet for free."

Gohan laughs again, finding it ridiculous that they're still talking about that plane he doesn't even own. "Yeah, I guess they are pretty high up." He says as he brings his left hand up to rub the back of his head like his father used to do.

"Son Gohan," the professor calls, mistaking the gesture for a raised hand. "Do you have a question?"

"Huh?" Gohan asks, turning to the professor, caught off guard by her comment.

"You had your hand up. Is there anything you would like to say?" the professor repeats with annoyance. Gohan can hear several giggles across the room.

"Uh, no, I was just scratching my head," Gohan replies, slowly dropping his hand back down to his lap.

The professor gives a look of disappointment. "Okay then. Oh, and Mr Son? I would appreciate it if you three don't talk while I'm teaching. I understand that you may already know this material, but the rest of the students may not. Respect other students' willingness to learn. There's always time inbetween teachers to socialize and make friends."

Gohan's face flushes red. "Okay, sorry ma'am."

The professor continues with her lesson while Gohan turns his head to look back at Erasa and Videl. Behind them, Sharpner is smirking at him. Gohan sighs. _This is going to be a long day_. He turns his head down to look at his empty notebook. He picks up his pencil and starts taking notes, while occasionally doodling in the margins like he used to do when he was a child. He couldn't wait to get out of school already.

 **Third chapter done! They just keep getting longer and longer, but I still really enjoy writing these. And I love that you guys are reading! Thanks to all of you out there! The fourth chapter is in progress, so it'll be a while until it's released. Also, don't forget to review, favorite, follow, whatever you want. I'll be checking my page every now and then if you guys have questions and/or suggestions.**

 **Oh! And before I forget, I wanted to ask if you guys like that the chapters are getting longer, or if you prefer short-ish chapters. If short, it's likely I would update more often, but I personally find it more enjoyable when they're long. Anyway, I can try to place a poll up on my page if any of you guys have a preference. See you guys next chapter and Happy Holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4&5 - Suspicions Arise

**Happy New Year guys! I'm back! It's been a while. I actually got obsessed with Attack on Titan (Shingeki No Kyojin) for a couple weeks, so that's what I've been doing. Just taking a small break now, waiting for the second season to come out for the anime.**

 **To the guests who reviewed: thanks for your feedback. Yes, I am planning on a confrontation with Videl and Gohan soon, but I just have to get through the first day first. It's taking much longer than initially planned. Great ideas though. I may use them in future chapters, if I can fit them in.**

 **Also, thanks to Ern Estine 13624 and Aaron Leach. I'm glad you guys like the story so far. It's my first time trying to write a full one with chapters and everything. Hope you guys keep reading.**

 **Thanks also for all my followers. I feel really bad for making you guys wait so long, so I've decided to put in two chapters in this update instead of the usual one. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Suspicions Arise

"So Gohan, what do you do for fun?" Erasa says, turning her chair to face him once the professor leaves. "I mean, it must be pretty boring where you live, with no shopping malls, movie theatres, or anything."

"Well, my brother and I like playing rough a lot," Gohan replies, trying to be careful with his words.

"Playing rough, huh?" Videl butts in, "how old is your little brother?"

"He's six now, soon to be seven."

"Aww, that's adorable," comments Erasa, squealing. "I would love to meet him someday."

"Erasa, Gohan lives in the 439 mountain district. It would be a complete waste of time to bring his little brother over just so you can see him," Videl states, seeing the overwhelming excitement start to drain from Erasa's face. She focuses on Gohan again, "though, I would like to meet him sometime too. He's one lucky kid, being born after Cell. I still remember those days. They were horrible."

Erasa nudges Videl. "Good thing that golden fighter was there, huh?" Gohan looks away as his face flushes. "Otherwise we would all be dead right about now."

"Yeah, I guess," answers Videl as she glances at Gohan. "Hey, are you okay? Your face is red."

Gohan turns his head back to the girls. "Yeah, I'm fine. It just seems hot all of the sudden."

"That's funny, I didn't feel a change," Erasa commented, "Did you Videl?

"Nope. You sure you're okay Gohan?"

"I'm fine," Gohan quickly says right as the next professor walks in. _Saved again,_ he thinks as the girls look over as well, Videl's eyes lingering a little more that Erasa's before turning to face the professor. The classroom becomes quiet as the lesson starts. A few minutes in, Gohan receives a note.

"From Videl," Erasa whispers as Gohan picks it up. He opens it: _Something's up. Meet me after school. We need to talk._

* * *

Gohan breathes a sigh of relief. _Last period of the day… and the riskiest,_ he adds. He can't show what he is fully capable of, or everyone will know. It's PE after all, the class he is likely capable of surpassing everyone in.

"Hey nerd," Sharpner calls behind Gohan, "you may be strong mentally, but let's see how strong you are physically." He laughs. "Nobody is better than me at sports. Just try to beat me."

Gohan smiles to himself as he keeps on walking without turning back to face Sharpner. _If only you knew..._ Gohan thinks as the long blonde haired continues to stare at him, challenging him.

"Okay kids, we're gonna start with a few laps around the track. I'll set a timer for ten minutes. Do as many as you can and report to me once those ten minutes are up, got that?" the coach instructs as he walks out with a clipboard and stopwatch in hand. Several kids groaned and a few nodded while others kept talking amongst themselves. "Okay, go to the white line. Ready… set… go!" He clicks a button on the stopwatch, starting the timer. Many people start at a slow pace, still talking with their friends. Gohan, Videl, and Sharpner pull ahead of the group easily, Gohan being in the lead.

About seven minutes later, Gohan looks back, only now realizing how far ahead he is. _Maybe I should slow down to match the others,_ he thinks, embarrassed. He slows down to what is to him a very very slow jog, falling back to where Sharpner is.

"Man, how can you run that fast?" Sharpner pants as Gohan reaches him.

"I guess the mountain area really helps to boost my stamina. I go out alot with my little brother," Gohan replies, having not even broken a sweat.

Sharpner eyes him closely. "That's it? Just nature hikes?" he asks, an unbelieving look on his face.

Gohan shrugs. "Yeah, I guess. Though if you put it like that, it seems kinda ridiculous." _Although what's more ridiculous is what these people come up with to interpret my life. It's more than nature hikes; it's sparring in the natural setting with no air conditioning, level ground, or innocent people to get hurt. But of course I can't tell him that…_

Sharpner lets out a small laugh. Yeah, 'cause it is ridiculous. You sure that's all?"

"Yeah, that's about it," Gohan lies, "it's actually harder than you think."

"Yeah right."

"Time!" the coach shouts as the stopwatch reaches ten minutes. "Everyone come back and tell me your scores. Single file line, please!"

Gohan jogs back with Sharpner. _Wow, that was fast. Almost too easy if you ask me._ He looks at the others, including Sharpner who looks like he's about to pass out from trying to keep pace with Gohan for so long. He looks down. _Oops. I guess I overdid it._

Gohan and Sharpner reach the coach just as Videl is finishing telling the coach her number. _Six? That's it?_ Gohan wonders, overhearing her number. _Maybe I should subtract about ten from mine. I don't need to draw too much attention to myself._

"Eight," Gohan hears Sharpner tell the coach ahead of him. _Okay, minus twenty then._

A few seconds later, he reaches the front. "Nine," he says.

The coach looks at him for a moment. "Are you sure? You seemed to lap these students more than a few times."

Gohan puts his left hand behind his head and laughs nervously. "Give or take a few, I guess."

The coach writes ten on his notes with a question mark by it. "Next time, keep track," he says.

"Will do," Gohan replies as he turns and walk away. A few seconds later, Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl come up to him, all drenched in sweat.

"Hey," Erasa calls, "You're pretty fast. I feel like you passed me up at least ten times."

"More like fifteen," Sharpner corrected. He turns to Gohan. "You sure it was just 'cause of hiking in those woods near your house?"

"Well, what else could I have done?" Gohan replies, trying to act innocent. He eyes Videl out of the corner of his eye, and sees her scowling at him with an unbelieving look on her face. Gohan turns away to find that the coach is speaking once again to the class.

"Okay, today we're doing a nice, friendly game of baseball. Team captains are Gohan and Sharpner, since they were able to do the most laps."

Sharpner briefly looks at Gohan, sizing him up, as Gohan shrinks under the attention he is getting for being called out by the coach. They each walk up to where the coach is, and Gohan looks at the group of students hesitantly. _I guess I just have to get through this last hour, then I'll be done._ He scans everyone's ki level and picks out the strongest, which is surprisingly… Videl. _Well, I guess she is the daughter of the World Martial Arts Champion._

He looks back at Sharpner, wondering who's going to go first. Sharpner crosses his arms and smirks. "Since you're a newbie, I'll let you go first." Gohan smiles and turns back to the group of students, picking Videl. Gohan could sense Sharpner's shock as Videl walks down. Clearly, he chose correctly and stole Videl before Sharpner could pick her.

"Lucky pick," Sharpner murmurs. He picks one of the boys as his team member.

They continue to go back and forth picking students until the last one is called. Then, the coach sends Gohan's team to the field and Sharpner's team to bat.

 _Okay,_ Gohan thinks to himself. _Now I have to get through a game of baseball without revealing any of my abilities. Should be easy, right?_ He walks to the field with a mitt on one hand and a ball in the other.

* * *

 **Whew! Just lemme take a breather. These chapters are getting long!**

…

… **okay. And now, the bonus chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Power Exposed

"Hey nature-boy, you know how to play, right?" Sharpner taunts as he steps up to bat. Gohan enters the pitcher's mound.

"I've read a few books, yeah. It seems like an easy enough concept." Gohan replies as he feels the ball in his right hand. _It's pretty light. I guess I gotta go really easy when throwing it._

Sharpner takes his position. Gohan winds up to throw the ball, trying to focus on only channelling one percent of his ki into his arm. He throws it. Sharpner's eyes widen as the ball sails right past him, missing his left arm by centimeters before landing in the catcher's mitt, smoking as it quickly decelerates. Sharpner looks back at the ball now behind him. Gohan smiles, proud of himself, until he looks around to see everyone else's shocked faces. _Oh, I guess that was a little too much…_ Gohan lowers his head as his ki drops to .01 percent.

The coach, finally snapping out of his state of shock, calls strike one. Gohan turns his head to the right to see that Videl is still looking at him, a look on her face as if she's trying to piece together a puzzle. She meets his eyes and he quickly turns his head back to focus on Sharpner, who has now returned to his stance with a determined look on his face. The catcher throws the ball back to Gohan and he easily catches it, finding a reason to break eye contact with everyone all together. _Perhaps they'll think of it as a fluke,_ Gohan hopes as he winds up for another throw. Sharpner tenses up. Gohan throws it, this time ten times slower than the first one and not nearly as hard. Gohan could see the corner of Sharpner's mouth turn up into a smirk as he hits the ball into what would have been a perfect home run… if Gohan hadn't anticipated the swing beforehand and caught the ball as it flew past the pitcher's mound. Sharpner's mouth drops open in shock. Gohan lands again on the mound with ease and smiles with pride at the ball in his hand. He looks up. The smile vanishes as he sees every student's eyes on him.

"Dude, what are you?" Sharpner exclaims, clearly infuriated that Gohan caught his would've-been home run. "That was at least twenty five feet in the air!"

"...Sorry," Gohan says, looking guilty. He looks at the ball in his hand again. _Maybe I'm not cut out for this pitcher thing._ "Hey coach," he begins, looking up at his PE professor acting as the umpire, "Is it too late to switch pitchers?"

"Umm… no, you can at any moment, though I'm not sure why you'd-"

"Hey Videl," Gohan interrupts, turning to her in the right field, "why don't you pitch?"

Videl looks shocked. "O-okay," she says, clearly confused.

Gohan hands her the ball as they pass each other while exchanging spots on the field.

The rest of the game continues with no interruptions, and many of the students make sure not to hit the ball to Gohan, even when he decides to sit down on the field halfway through. They had a feeling if they hit it to him, Gohan would most likely catch it anyway. Gohan also tries to stay out on the bench whenever his team is batting too. He didn't want people staring at him any more than they had to. The few times he steps up though, he makes sure he gets a walk. An hour later, the bell rings and school gets let out.

Gohan grabs his bag and tries to walk towards the exit as Videl comes up from behind him.

"Hey Gohan!" she calls. He flinches.

 _Oh shoot. I completely forgot. What am I going to tell her?_ Gohan turns around. "Oh, hi Videl," he says in the most cheerful voice he can do. He smiles timidly as his hand reaches behind his head once again.

"You got my note, didn't you?" Videl crosses her arms.

"Yeah, I forgot about that." _I need to get out of this._ "But thing is, I need to get home as soon as possible, 'cause my little brother hates being home alone, so can we have this conversation another time?"

"You can't even wait five minutes? I doubt your little brother's gonna die of loneliness."

"Well, but I've already been gone for more than eight hours. He probably misses me," Gohan debates, trying to stall for more time.

Videl sighs. "Fine. Tomorrow then."

Gohan inwardly breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He walks away. Little does he know that Videl is secretly tailing him, wondering if he really was just trying to avoid the conversation altogether.

* * *

Gohan exits school without any distractions and continues to walk at a humanly pace down to the city entrance until he hears a noise of a car gradually drawing closer. He quickly steps into an alley near him and turns super for the second time that day, then steps back out just as Videl turns the corner. She stares for a moment at the guy in front of her with blond hair… or is that gold?

The racing car rounds the corner in front of Gohan with the police cars racing after it and gunshots firing in between the two cars. Then time seems to slow once again as Gohan, now the golden fighter, races up and stops the car with one hand on the hood. He then moves the car to the side of the road before the police cars have the chance to collide with it. The rest of the vehicles on the road screech to a halt, trying not to hit any of the two stopped cars and confused with what happened once again. They look over to see the golden fighter for a second before his image vanishes. Meanwhile, Gohan, his hair back to black, reemerges from the alley and looks around to see Videl. He quickly turns around right as her gaze focuses on him. She calls out and Gohan panics but just turns back around, trying not to seem suspicious.

"Did you see that?" Videl exclaims as she finally reaches Gohan near the corner of a building.

"Yeah, but only the end. A random guy stopped a car, right?"

"Random? Gohan, it's got to be the legendary golden fighter! I can't believe I saw him! We haven't seen him in years! I've even tried to train to become stronger than him one day!"

Gohan laughs. "Really Videl? The Golden Fighter? I thought he was just a myth made up by your father." _But it's amazing how famous I've become after all these years. Even this girl looks up to me. I can't let her know though. I guess I'll just have to play along. It does seem that she forgot about her suspicions of me…_

Videl pouts. "My father did not make that up. Really Gohan, he's a good person. At least he didn't take the credit for defeating Cell when there was no one there to see or tell how he got beat."

Gohan shrugs. "Yeah, that's true"

Videl sees his shrug and pauses. She looks from the shoulders down at Gohan's clothes, her face now deep in thought.

"Hey Videl, are you okay?" Gohan asks after some time, looking concerned all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Videl asks, looking back up at Gohan's face. "Oh, y-yeah. I'm fine, it's just… haven't I seen that outfit before?"

Gohan looks down at his clothes. "Huh? What do you mean? I've been wearing this all day."

"No, I mean on someone else."

Gohan inwardly loses control as realization hits him. _Oh no! I was wearing this in Super Saiyan form!_ He quickly tries to hide his reaction but Videl notices.

"Gohan? Do you remember something? Maybe you can help me place the person?

"Umm… no, it's nothing you would know about, but actually, I should probably get going. It's getting late. Bye!" Before Videl can say another word, Gohan races around the corner at a humanly pace and jumps up to the roof of the building before calling Nimbus. _If anyone can fix this problem, it's Bulma,_ Gohan thinks as he and Nimbus race to West City.

* * *

 **Okay. Officially out of pre-written chapters. It may take a while until I update again, but don't worry. It will come. Feel free to leave a review or fav or follow. It always makes my day when I see it. Until next time! :)**

\- DBZ S7E185


	5. Chapter 6- Capsule Corp

**I'm back! I hope two chapters is enough to get the ball rolling again. Thank you everyone for waiting and also, thank you to all the people who followed, favorited, and reviewed.**

 **While looking at the reviews, I found it really funny how many people didn't like the Saiyaman costume in the anime. To tell you the truth, I didn't either, so I decided to change it. I hope I don't disappoint. :)**

 **Also, I'm glad many of you like the chapters from last time. I'm thinking that I'll do a bonus every five chapters or so, as long as I have one to post. Finding times to write has become pretty hard, considering my schedule.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 6: Capsule Corp

Gohan arrives in West City on Nimbus and easily locates the Capsule Corp building, home of the richest family on the planet (and a very close family friend), the Briefs. He hears a loud "Gohan" as he lands, turning around right before a purple-grey haired kid tackles him to the ground.

"Hey Trunks, how's it going?" Gohan exclaims, grinning at the child.

He grins back. "Not bad, are you gonna stay? It's been too quiet here. Will you play with me?"

Gohan laughs. "Yeah, sure. Just need to find your mom first. You know where she is?"

"She's in her lab as usual. She never does anything else."

"Okay, thanks. I'll be right back," Gohan says, getting The little kid off of him and waving as he enters the dome-shaped mansion.

A few moments later, Gohan enters the lab to find Bulma tinkering at her work table as usual.

"Hey Bulma, Whatcha doing?"

"Gohan! Long time no see! I'm just modifying another jet-copter capsule. How are you doing? You've grown so big," Bulma comments as she looks up from her work, tucking her short, bright blue pixie cut hair out of her face.

Gohan scratches the back of his head and lets out an embarrassed laugh. "Y-yeah. It's been a while. Actually, Bulma, can I ask you something?"

Bulma sighs dramatically. "You Sons, always wanting something when you come. Don't you ever just come to visit?" Gohan looks down guiltily. Bulma laughs. "I'm just kidding. C'mon Gohan, where's your sense of humor?"

Gohan laughs half-heartedly, still looking sheepish.

"So what's up?"

Gohan looks back up at Bulma. "Well, so you know how my family lives in the mountains and wants a peaceful life, right?"

"Gohan, if I know your family, and I do, you guy's lives are anything but peaceful."

"Okay, yeah. But as peaceful as we can get it. You know what I mean."

Bulma laughs. "Sure kid. So what does this have to do with me?"

"Well," Gohan continues, "I recently started going to a public school, and I'm having a hard time hiding my powers." Gohan could see the gears turning in Bulma's head. "It's not like I want to get rid of them or anything," he adds hastily. The gears stop for a second. "I just want to be able to hide my identity when I use them. You see, there's a lot of crime in the city I go to, and I wanna help out."

"Huh," Bulma says contemplating. "So you want to hide your energy, or powers as you call it, but still help out using them to aid police and stuff?

"Yeah, that's right. Also, there's this girl at school, Videl Satan, who's onto me after seeing me in action earlier."

"Videl Satan? Hercule's daughter? She's in your class?"

"Yeah, she actually sits two seats down from me."

"Wow, what a small world! Hey, if you see Hercule in town too, make sure to thank him for not taking all your credit all those years ago."

"Yeah, of course, but I didn't really need the credit in the first place. We don't want paparazzi showing up at our front door in the mountains after all."

"Yeah, true." Bulma thinks for a minute. "Oh, I have an idea. Let's make you an alter ego, like in those superhero movies."

Gohan's face lights up. "Yeah, that would be cool."

"Okay," Bulma says, putting down what she is doing and walking over to where Gohan stands near the doorway. She crosses her arms. "So let's work off of what you had before. You mentioned you fought criminals beforehand? How did you disguise yourself then?"

"Well, it's kind of simple actually. I just turned super. You should know by now that it changes my hair and eye color. I thought it was a pretty good idea at the time...until Videl noticed a similar clothing choice between me and super me."

Bulma nods. "Well Gohan, looks like there's not much I need to do for you. Just hold tight a couple minutes. I'll whip something together."

Gohan nods back. "Sure, I'll just be in the front playing with Trunks then."

"Oh, good idea," Bulma states as she walks to her desk, "he's gotten lonely these past few weeks. He needs some fun every once in a while. Just don't get too carried away, okay?"

Gohan laughs. "I'll try," he says back as he walks to the front. _I wonder what Bulma's going to do._

Minutes later, Bulma steps outside to see Gohan and Trunks sparring. Plenty of holes are scattered across the lawn, though none of them very deep. Both Gohan and Trunks are holding back by a lot and she could tell, but the small holes were still enough to make Bulma mad.

"Gohan! Trunks! When I hear play, I expect there to still be more grass than dirt on the lawn!" Bulma shouts angrily. Gohan and Trunks, knowing that a mad Bulma is never a good one, stop sparring in mid air and float down to the ground.

"Sorry mom," Trunks mutters.

"Aww, but Bulma, we did try to hold back," Gohan laughs, as if it all were a game.

"Gohan! I thought you of all people would know better! You're just like your father." The atmosphere suddenly changes and a distant look crosses her eyes. "You know what? Never mind. You're his son after all. It just can't be helped." Bulma takes out a remote from her pocket and pushes a button, replanting all the empty patches and holes in the ground. "There. Good thing I had that installed after all those times Goten and Trunks fought. Now" She puts the remote back in her pocket and takes out a white wristwatch with red and blue buttons on the side. "Here you go Gohan."

Gohan takes the wristwatch and puts it on his left wrist. "Cool, what is it?" he asks.

Bulma crosses her arms. "Well, why don't we go in and find out? We don't want to show everyone outside, do we?"

Gohan's face lights up. "Yeah!" he looks to the little boy beside him. "Hey Trunks, race you!"

The boy smiles. "Okay!" and the two both disappear in clouds of dirt and smoke. Bulma laughs and follows them at a much slower pace.

Once inside, Bulma, Gohan, and Trunks gather in the living room.

"So the red button controls the time on the watch and the blue one is for you. Why don't you press it?" Bulma asks, Pointing to the corresponding buttons. Gohan presses the blue button on the side of his new watch. Instantly, an outline appears on him and a new set of clothes materialize out of thin air.

"Gohan, you look like you're ready for a martial arts tournament of something!" Trunks exclaims as he sees Gohan's new outfit. "Mom, can I have one?"

"Not now Trunks, when you're older," Gohan hears Bulma responding as he walks to a mirror. _It's true_ , he thinks as he sees a purple gi and a red weighted shirt underneath with red weighted wrist straps and a red waist strap.

"So Gohan, you like it? I thought Goku's clothing style would be good for you, I just changed up some color choices to match your past ones from training with Piccolo. Also added the weighted clothes to tune your ki level down so you don't hurt anyone. I hope two tons is enough. I know how important it is to you saiyans to train everyday.

Gohan smiles. "It's awesome! Thanks Bulma, I owe you."

Bulma brushes the comment away, already aware of her genius. " Aw, you don't owe me a thing, kid. I'm just glad I could help."

Gohan gives a small nod and gets ready to go when something occurs to him. "Hey Bulma, what about my face? Won't people recognise me?"

"No biggie. Just turn super, like you've always been doing. It seems to have worked so far."

"Oh yeah, that's true." He turns flies out the nearest window in the room. "Thanks Bulma! See ya Trunks!" He shouts as he rushes back home, Bulma and Trunks waving.

"Come back to play again soon Gohan!" He hears Trunks shout behind him.

When he reaches his house, Gohan presses the blue button to switch back to his normal clothes again. _I want to surprize mom with this one,_ he thinks as he sees a mini Goku appear out of the house.

"Gohan!" The mini Goku exclaims, launching himself into his big brother's arms and almost knocking him over for the second time that day.

"Hey Goten! How're you doing squirt?"

"I'm great, but mom's been worried in the kitchen. You should probably go see her."

Gohan visibly winces. Nothing was worse than an angry ChiChi. "Okay, I guess I will." He puts his little brother down and walks in the house towards the kitchen. Once there, he sees his mom frowning with a towel in his hand, facing him.

"Hey mom, I'm home."

"Gohan! What have you been doing? School ended three hours ago! You better have a good explanation!"

"Mom, it's fine. I was just at Bulma's, helping her take care of Trunks since Vegeta's been training all this time. Go ahead and call her. She can vouch for me."

"Okay, fine then," his mom, ChiChi, replies, her anger seeming to have dissipated.

"Oh, and Mom," Gohan adds hesitantly, "Bulma also made me this thing so I can help fight crime in the city I attend school in," he says as he motions to his new watch and presses the button. Instantly, his clothes turn into the purple gi from before. "And if I turn super," he continues, excitement clearly shown in his voice and on his face, "no one would recognize me. How cool is that?"

ChiChi looks at him and sighs. "Well, you are your father's son, so there's no use in talking you out of it. Just as long as you get back here by dinnertime, okay?"

Gohan grins. "Sure thing. Thanks mom," he says as he rushes to his room to do homework. It didn't even take ten minutes, since he had learned the material already. By the time his mother called him down to eat, he had already finished, changed back into his normal clothes, and had read through half his book that was due for english in two months. After a very filling dinner, he goes to sleep, ready for the next day to try out Bulma's newest invention.

 **Hope you guys liked it. Feel free to favorite, follow or review as much as you want. I always love seeing those notifications in my email and account.**

 **It's been a relaxing two months. I think I may release a new chapter every month or so, but I've also been debating on writing a Detective Conan/Case Closed fanfic as well. I guess if I decide to do that, it'll be a chapter every two months, but I don't know. I guess I'll keep thinking about it.**

 **To all my old and new followers and favorites, thanks so much for staying with me all this time. Hope you guys are enjoying yourselves. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 7- The Second Day Begins

**Okay, a month has passed and as promised, here's another chapter of Time of Peace!**

 **I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. And thank you guys for the new reviews, follows, and favorites!**

 **Before we begin, there's some things I would like to address:**

 **Trunkssan776, I understand that there are some people out there that like the old saiyaman costume, and I hope I didn't offend anyone. Personally, the reason I didn't like it was because of the color coordination and the personality that came with it. It just didn't sit right with me, although it was funny how everyone else in the anime reacted to it.**

 **For Guest's review, I'm glad you liked my new outfit. It was great reading your reaction. Thanks so much for reviewing and giving your opinion on the story so far.**

 **Okay, so now introducing, Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7 - The Second Day Begins

"Gohan, hey Gohan!" Gohan wakes up to Goten jumping up and down on top of him on his bed early in the morning. He groans.

"Gohan...wake...up...it's...time...to...eat!" Goten shouts in between jumps, still unaware that he's awake.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up," he says as he gets out of bed. Goten jumps off of him and giggles as he runs out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Mom! He's up!"

Gohan looks at the clock. Two hours until school starts. Wow mom, why'd you have to wake me up so early? He thinks as he rubs his eye and gets out of bed. He takes a quick shower, changes clothes, and goes to the kitchen to see a feast in front of him on the table. Goten, who had arrived there first, is already eating.

"Morning Gohan!" ChiChi greets cheerfully, seeing her son already up and ready for school.

"Hey mom," Gohan responds as he sits down to eat.

Half an hour passes and Gohan departs on Nimbus once again.

"Bye Gohan! Have a good day at school and remember to be back by dinner!" ChiChi yells as he flies off.

As Gohan approaches Golden City, he gets an idea. _Why don't I try out the new outfit Bulma made? I can fly into the city with it and help out a little before school starts_. He looks at his watch. _One hour left_. . "Hey Nimbus," Gohan says, looking down at the golden cloud, "race you the rest of the way." He turns super and presses the blue button. Instantly, his clothes are replaced with the purple and red gi and he jumps off the cloud, flying level with it. "Ready...set...go!" He shoots forward with Nimbus flying closely behind. He laughs. "C'mon Nimbus, you can do better that that!" He teases the cloud. Nimbus picks up the pace a little. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Gohan sees an out of control bus swerving around on the road below him. He flies down, leaving Nimbus speeding off into the distance. Sirens come into earshot and police cars round the corner, trying to follow the bus. Gohan, with his enhanced eyesight, looks into the windows, at the three men holding guns, the many passengers still on board, and the person Gohan assumes is another hijacker based on the similarity of his clothes driving the bus. The person turns the wheel, going to a path at the side of the woods and bumping into a stack of logs. The logs roll towards the police cars, resulting in many cars stopping and the one in front being crushed.

Gohan lands behind one of the trees at the edge of the road. _This has gone far enough_. He looks behind him at the approaching bus. _Okay, I don't want to hurt anyone in there, but I also don't want those people to get away. Better do this quickly and carefully_. The bus approaches him and he jumps on top of it with ease. He calmly makes his way to the emergency door in the middle of the ceiling and opens it, jumping in without missing a beat. He lands and looks around. His eyes widen. The hijackers are already unconscious on the floor and standing over them is...Videl. Gohan curses himself. How could he have not seen her? Videl looks back at him with the same wide eyes as yesterday. Apparently she didn't think this would happen either. The bus becomes quiet, except for the dirt still being tossed around the road and the rattle as the bus continues to go over bumps in the road. The police sirens seem distant. All eyes are on Videl and Gohan.

Gohan blinks. "Umm, sorry Miss," he says, changing his voice to a lower frequency that he hopes Videl wouldn't be able to recognise, "I didn't know you were here, but it looks like you finished up, so I'll just go stop the bus." With that, he flies back through the hatch and onto the road, stopping the bus with his hands, while still being careful not to stop it too fast, for the fear of crushing it into a flat sheet on impact. The rest of the police surround the now stopped bus and Gohan smiles and nods at them before speeding off, seeming to disappear in front of their eyes.

Back at school, Gohan, Erasa, and Videl are talking before their first block class, Gohan having transformed back to his raven-haired form once again.

"OMG, did you see the news?" Erasa exclaims, "A person who looks like the golden fighter appeared two times yesterday! Both times to help the police! He seems so powerful that people are actually starting to call him the legendary gold fighter!"

"Yeah, the bank and then the speeding car, right Gohan?" Videl recalls, looking at Gohan, who had decided to look in another direction.

Gohan turns to face Videl. "Huh? O-oh, yeah. The bank and the car."

Videl looks at Gohan quizzically. "Hey, by the way, how did you hear about it? I know you saw the second one with the car, but the first? Don't you live pretty far from here in the mountains?"

"I-I watch the news on the family television. It's not the best reception, but it's something," Gohan states the half truth with a nervous laugh.

Videl nods, accepting it. Gohan breathes an inward sigh of relief as Sharpner snorts behind Videl, having listened in. "You must have a pretty crummy television set then. Nowadays, can't televisions reach signals hundreds of miles away? I doubt your house is that far away from them."

Gohan looks at Sharpner 3 seats away. "Well, really T.V. Signals can reach a little less than a hundred miles, and my set is pretty old, so it might not be the best. We got it from my grandfather."

Sharpner smirks. "If it's that old, why don't you guys just get a new one? Can't you afford it if you already have a jet copter?"

"W-well, it's not like my family's that wealthy…"

Videl raises an eyebrow. "Not wealthy? Gohan, jet copters cost hundreds of dollars, sometimes even thousands, especially if they can capsulize."

"Of course, but I just got it from a friend," Gohan lies, playing along, "it was a gift."

"So your friend's loaded, huh?" Sharpner crosses his arms as he leans back in his chair, putting his feet up in the table.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"So then if your friend's that rich, just have him buy you a new T.V."

Gohan internally laughs at the thought of calling Bulma a guy. _Actually_ , he adds as an afterthought, _she'd_ _probably beat him up after hearing that_. "I guess, but I'm pretty sure my mom would want me doing homework or going outside rather than watching T.V. all day."

Erasa giggles. "I guess when you put it that way…"

There is a moment of silence, the topic having finally died down and Gohan relieved that it finally ended. As much as he wanted to socialize with his friends, he doesn't want to go that far into his personal life.

"So," Videl starts again, "about that Golden Fighter, did you guys know he showed up again this morning and stopped a runaway bus?"

Gohan sighs, knowing that there is no way that moment would have lasted.

"No...really? You saw him again?" Erasa exclaims, a jealous look on her face.

"Yeah, he seemed to recognize me too, which was pretty interesting," Videl continues, trying to recollect the events of the morning.

Gohan looks away, trying to hide his face by looking at the blank wall once again. _Well, looks like word will get out fast this time._

"Wait, recognize you? You mean from the thing with the car, right?"

"I guess so. You know what's weird though? Something about his face seems familiar too, but I can't seem to place it. It's been bugging me since yesterday."

"Ooo. You two must have known each other from childhood then. That's so adorable! Maybe you should schedule a meeting. The daughter of the champion and the savior of the world. Sounds good, huh?" Erasa winks at Videl.

Gohan turns his head back at the mention of this. "Wait, are you serious?" In the background he spots Sharpner with a surprised expression as well.

"You're joking, right?" Videl also responds with a look at Erasa.

Erasa looks at her three friends to the left and right of her. "What," Erasa asks, "Is there something wrong?" A smile creeps on her face as she focuses on Gohan to the left and Videl to the right of her. "Don't tell me you two already developed feelings for each other…"

Anger flashes in Sharpner's eyes as Videl and Gohan glance at each other and blush, quickly looking away again. "N-no, it's not like that," Gohan tries to respond as he puts his hand behind his head, "it's just...I've never thought of the Golden Fighter as the dating type."

"Not to mention I've been training to surpass him my entire life so far," Videl adds, "I just know it'll get awkward."

Gohan briefly laughs. _Surpass him? She may need help with that._

"What's so funny?" Videl asks in a slightly aggressive way.

Gohan decides to answer in all honesty. "It's just, you think you'll be able to surpass the Golden Fighter, that's all."

"Hey, I can do it, just watch." Videl scowls and crosses her arms across her chest. "And aren't you the one who said the other day that the Golden Fighter was just a myth made up by my father? Why the sudden change of heart?"

Gohan's joy is replaced with guilt. "Umm…"

"He probably doesn't want to mess with your dad, since he's a martial arts champion, huh?" Erasa butts in, teasing Gohan.

"Scaredy cat," Sharpner remarks.

Gohan's face turns red once again. _I can't say anything. I can't. I can't_. He looks down as the professor finally walks in.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. There are pretty bad things happening at city hall. Roads are blocked. I had to take the long way." He pulls out a textbook from the bag he is carrying. "Anyway, let's begin. Everybody turn to chapter 8 in your history textbooks, The Destruction of Cell…"

Halfway through the lesson Gohan starts becoming restless. _City hall? Road blocked? What is going on? I need to get down there_. He raises his hand to ask to go to the restroom, only to be denied once again. His frustration starts to grow. _I don't need to learn this! I was there when it happened! I was the one who beat him_! He lets out a sigh, trying to doodle again in his notebook to keep his mind off of the matter at hand. Another ten minutes pass and his ki becomes harder and harder to control. He raises his hand again.

"Son Gohan, the answer is no, so stop asking. This is the most important part of history for this city, so you can't skip this! And you have a horrible habit of disappearing too!"

Gohan slightly frowns as he puts his hand down. He feels his ki starting to unconsciously be let out in pulses, rustling many nearby papers and pages and causing small flickers in the overhead lights. Another ten minutes pass and the pulses start getting more powerful. Students start looking around, confused about what is happening to make the lights flicker and papers to be blown away. None of the windows are open in the classroom. Murmurs start and the professor shouts for quiet. At that moment, Gohan loses control and a large wave goes off, resulting in a blackout. Several students shriek, especially the girls in the room. Gohan looks around. The professor is trying to calm everyone, telling them it's just a storm passing through. Gohan gently shakes his head, laughing internally at what people come up with to fit their beliefs. _That wasn't a storm_ , he thinks, still in shock and in awe at what he just did _, That was me_. He smiles. _Awesome_. His image blurs as he disappears, racing to City Hall.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but that's that! Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. I don't mind constructive criticism every once in a while.**

 **Regarding the new case closed fanfic I was thinking about making, I may start it in the summer, so you guys don't have to worry! The chapters of Time of Peace should be coming out every month or so until then, so good news! You guys won't have to wait two months for the next one! Yay! :)**

 **Anyway, thanks again for reading and I'll see you again next month**!


End file.
